Just Visiting
by Persiana13
Summary: The West Coast Avengers decide to pay a visit with the X-men. Insanity Ensues! Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Visiting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 1: We're here! 

"DRAKE!"  
>That murderous sounding voice belonged to Amara, the fire-making mutant Magma. She was covered in water as she stormed throughout the Xavier Institute, intent on burning Bobby Drake, the mutant Iceman, for yet another practical joke.<p>

Tabitha Smith, the bomb-making mutant Boom-Boom, casually remarked,

"Bobby is so dead this time."

Ray Crisp, the mutant Berserker, shrugged,

"When is he not? I still haven't gotten back at him for that time he dyed my clothes pink."

Tabitha said,

"I think that was Kitty's attempt to do the laundry."

She winced,

"It was not a pretty sight."

**Flashback… **

Katherine Pryde, the phasing mutant Shadowcat, was busy working in the laundry room, attempting to do the laundry,

"Let's see…"

She read the instructions on the box of detergent and then looked at the loads of laundry. She shrugged,

"I guess I need to use the whole box."

The brown-haired girl dumped the whole box in the washer, along with the clothes. She turned it on and watched as the machine sputtered and squealed inhumanly until it exploded, turning all the clothes pink and in a slopping mess. Kitty blinked and smiled,

"Drier time!"  
>The drier, hearing this, unplugged itself from the wall and made a mad dash up the stairs and into the horizon.<p>

**End Flashback… **

Ray nodded,

"I see. Did Forge ever figure out how the drier was able to do that?"

Tabitha shook her head,

"Not a clue."  
>Just then, two female voices could be heard shouting at each other. One shouted,<p>

"Barbie, leave my man alone!"

The other shot back,

"You don't deserve him! I do!"  
>The first said,<p>

"I'd say you need brain surgery, but, since you don't have one, an ass-kicking is the next best thing!"

A third voice, this time, a male, said,

"Girls, stop it! The X-men can hear us."

Scott Summers, the optic blasting mutant Cyclops, asked,

"Who could that be?"

He approached the door. Just as he was about to open it, two brawling teen girls crashed it down and began rolling on the floor, in a cat-fight.

Farrah Willows, the feline Avenger Persiana, and Carol Danvers, the powerhouse Avenger Miss Marvel, were in a classic cat-fight. Leon Maxwell, the red-eyed swordsman Crisis, groaned out loud,

"Not again!"

Sam Wilson, the avian teen Falcon, shrugged,

"You're surprised?"

Leon said,

"I hoped they wouldn't fight until after we made our introductions. Now, the X-men think we're a bunch of psychos."

Crystal, the Inhuman Avenger princess, looked around, pouting,

"You tricked me! You promised me Quicksilver was here!"

Natasha Romanoff, the teen spy Black Widow, shrugged,

"We promised a lot of things, Crystal. We don't always deliver."

Cyclops was delirious from the knock out,

"I think you have me confused with someone else, but I can see how you could make that mistake."

Hercules, the teen god of strength, strutted his way in,

"Ah, the Institute. I must find a worthy opponent to match my strength against."

T'challa, the feline-costumed Avenger Black Panther, rolled his eyes,

"And, here we go again."

Next Chapter:  
>The West Coast Avengers and the X-men try to get to know each other. Insanity Ensues!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Visiting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 2: Let the Insanity Begin! 

Logan, the mutant Wolverine and one of the caretakers at the Institute, grumbled,

"What are you doing here?"

Black Widow explained,

"Well, Wonder Man wanted to come by and visit Beast, so we invited ourselves along."

Leon blinked,

"Yeah, and it was a surprise that Pulsar and War Machine were happy about it. I wonder what they're doing now."

**At that precise moment… **

Monica Rambeau, the adult Avenger Pulsar, and James Rhodes, the armored Avenger War Machine, were busy laughing, and, from the looks of things, were drunk. They both cheered,

"No more kids! Not today!"  
>They clinked their glasses and guzzled their adult beverages.<p>

**Back at the Institute… **

Falcon rubbed his hands,

"Who cares, Leon? I'm here to meet the ladies."

He then saw a fireball get pitched down the hallway and hit something. That something was Iceman. He yelped,

"AAHH! I'M ON FIRE!"  
>Sam blinked,<p>

"I think I'll try Jean first."

With that, he headed off.

Farrah and Carol were separated by Crystal and Black Panther. The Inhuman princess shook her head,

"This is no way for two ladies to be acting."

Carol quipped,

"Have you seen Farrah? She's hardly a lady."

Farrah hissed,

"Screw you, Barbie! At least I have a boyfriend."

The blonde Air Force brat scoffed,

"Really? And here I thought you and Wendigo would be perfect for each other…"

She pulled out a piece of paper, smugly remarking,

"Of course, I could always show this letter of that Greek girl that keeps writing in. You know, you two would be so cute together!"

As Miss Marvel floated away, Persiana roared,

"BARBIE, I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!"

T'challa and Crystal did their best to restrain their teammate, but, with her wiry strength and determination, Farrah got loose and began hunting down her rival. The prince blinked,

"This is not good."

Crystal nodded,

"You are correct, T'challa. This is not good."

**Meanwhile, in the town of Bayville… **

Simon Williams, the Avenger Wonder Man, and Vision, the android Avenger, were meeting their friend Hank McCoy, the mutant known as Beast, at the local watering hole with Zandar and Warren Worthington III, the mutant known as Angel. Needless to say that it got interesting after a few bottles of bourbon as the sounds of a brawl had broken out at the bar. Simon and Beast managed to pick a fight with a biker gang and tossed them out. Vision, who was suspiciously sounding like Bender, said,

"If I ever catch you in my town again, I'll kick your asses. Now, vamoose, you ugly bastards!"

He then belched out a stream of fire, melting the motorcycles that were parked outside the bar. The bikers all fled.

Simon said in a drunkenly Western voice,

"Well, I reckon that's the last of them."  
>Zandar looked at his outfit,<p>

"I reckon we'll all gonna need outfits if we're gonna clean up this here one horse town!"

All five of them saluted their drinks and made their way to find cowboy outfits…

Next Chapter:  
>Stay tuned for more Insanity!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Visiting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: Pick ups and Put Downs 

Jean Grey, a red-headed telepath and telekinetic, was sitting in the kitchen, sipping some soda. Sam Wilson came by and casually sat across from her, leering at her. He smirked,

"So, red. Guess what I'm thinking right now?"

In the next room, Crystal and Amara were talking about each other's royal families. Amara was intrigued by Crystal's family, how all of them had such wondrous powers like the X-men, but no mutant genes. Magma asked,

"How is that possible?"

Crystal explained,

"Well, according to the story, fifty thousand years ago, my ancestors were kidnapped by aliens known as the Kree and did some genetic testing. Fortunately, the Kree vastly underestimated the potential that they had unlocked when experimented on us and they were liberated. Since then, anyone exposed to the Terrigen Mists, as they are called, we gain fantastic powers. It is considered a right of passage of my people."

She held a fireball in one hand and a small tornado in the other,

"I can control the four elements of nature. My sister Medusa can stretch her hair and make it as strong as steel."

The Nova Roman princess blinked,

"Wow, that is amazing. Now, may I ask you something?"  
>She cleared her throat and said,<p>

"Why do you like Quicksilver so much?"

Before the blonde Inhuman could answer, Sam came running out of the kitchen clutching his head,

"What the hell? You're nuts, girl!"

Jean came running by, holding a frying pan, yelling,

"You sick pervert! You think I'd do that with you?"

Amara and Crystal blinked and the fire-powered mutant shrugged,

"O-K, that was odd."

Crystal responded nonchalantly,

"Oh, Falcon tried one of his pick up lines. I swear, he'll never get a girlfriend at this rate."

She then sighed happily,

"As for Quicksilver…he's the cutest, kindest man in the whole world and Leon says that, when we grow up, we'll have kids!"

Magma asked,

"How does Leon know this?"

Crystal said,

"He can see the future. Granted, he can't control it, but he did say he could only see bad things happening, but, how can having a baby with Pietro be a bad thing?"

Magma thought in her head,

_I can think of a few reasons. Namely…he's Pietro. _

The blonde Inhuman princess shook her head,

"Nah, it's nothing. Making a baby wouldn't mean the end of the world, right?"

Magma shrugged,

"Probably not. So, may I ask you something about Heracles?"

**Meanwhile… **

Wonder Man and his drunken entourage were sifting through a costume store in town and found numerous cowboy outfits. Beast, dressed in a black hat with a bandoleer on his chest and extra large chaps and boots, stepped out,

"Well, I reckon this town needs a cleanin' up, pilgrim."

Vision, dressed in a large sombrero and poncho over his body, slurred,

"You said it, _amigo_. We've got to get guns and take on the biggest, baddest boss in town, and then, we'll be in charge."  
>Zandar and Angel, dressed in almost identical outfits, pulled out their revolvers and twirled them around. Simon then appeared and, polishing a fake sheriff's badge, spat on the floor and said,<p>

"Let's move out."

Strangely enough, this costume story had a business of selling horses on the side and the five drunken cowboys rode off into town…

Next Chapter:

Stay tuned for more Insanity!


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Visiting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 4: The Pranks Begin 

"BWAAHAAHHA!"  
>Persiana was sprinting down the hall, cackling maniacally as she and Iceman had teamed up to play a prank. Miss Marvel screamed at the top of her lungs,<p>

"FURBALL, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE A NEW FUR COAT FOR ME TO WEAR!"  
>Farrah crowed,<p>

"That's what you get for spreading bad rumors about me! There's no way I'm going to be Wendigo's fur scratcher!"

Bobby then pitched a snowball in Carol's face and it hit her. The blonde powerhouse wiped it away and roared,

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"  
>Crisis shook his head, looking at what his girlfriend had gotten herself into,<p>

"I just wish those two could just bury it, like they did when Satana kidnapped me." (1)

He then looked down and saw Paige Guthrie, Cannonball's younger sister, staring at him. Leon asked,

"Is there something the matter?"  
>Paige pointed,<p>

"You have red eyes. That's weird."  
>The teen swordsman shrugged,<p>

"So? Nightcrawler has yellow, and my girlfriend as feline green. It's not that unusual when you think about it."

Paige shrugged,

"Guess not."

Another crash was heard and Falcon was running for his life, screaming,

"WHAT DID I SAY? WHAT DID I SAY?"  
>This time, Tabitha was chasing him with a rolling pin,<p>

"Get back here, perv! I'm not done with you yet!"

Crisis said,

"I guess it could be worse."

Hercules ran by, screaming,

"Down, woman! Down, I say!"

Amara squealed,

"Come back, Heracles! I love you!"

Leon winced,

"Oh, when Sersi hears that, Magma's dead."

Paige blinked,

"Isn't Sersi that girl that always chases Captain America around the mansion?"

**At that precise moment, at Avengers Mansion… **

Steve Rogers, the legendary super soldier Captain America, was enjoying reading his newspaper. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and, as he turned, he noticed a black-haired young girl in a green tight dress, her green eyes howling with mischief. Her name is Sersi, an Eternal.

Sersi purred,

"Hello, Captain."

At this, the shield bearer bolted out of the kitchen and Sersi began chasing him.

**Back at the Institute… **

Black Widow was looking over Scott Summers' car, a red sports car that just looked like it got repainted. She shook her head,

"The color has to go, but, other than that, it looks to be in working order."

She jumped in and hot-wired the car. In a moment, the engine began to hum, signaling that it was turned on.

Scott Summers was walking by, going to use his car, when he saw Black Widow drive the car through the garage door and out through the mansion gates, the Russian red-head cackling maniacally. Cyclops shouted,

"Hey! That's my car! Give it back!"  
>He began chasing after it.<p>

**Elsewhere, in Bayville… **

Wonder Man and his posse, who looked like stars out of the movie Young Guns, were now galloping on the streets of Bayville, intent on cleaning up the town. The first thing they saw was Duncan Matthews parking his car on a corner. This would not have normally posed a problem, except the car was parked right in front of a fire hydrant. Simon shook his head,

"Now, this is the sort of thing that can't be permitting in our town!"  
>He pulled out a paint-ball rifle and began shooting at the car, using it as target practice. The other cowboys followed suit.<p>

In a few moments, the car was covered in splattered paint and, when Duncan Matthews came out, the bigoted jock screamed,

"My car! What did you do to it?"

Vision pointed,

"That's the guy! Grab him!"  
>Warren threw a lasso and it caught the jock. The flying mutant then tied the rope to his horse and began galloping on to the jail, dragging Duncan Matthews through the streets. Duncan screamed,<p>

"AAAHH! MY INJURIES JUST HEALED TOO! AAAHH!"

Beast looked over and tipped his hat to a woman,

"Ma'am."

The woman, as well as everyone on the street, could only blink silently at the sight…

Next Chapter:

Stay tuned for more Insanity!

(1) Read Devil's New Disguise for details!


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Visiting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: Housebroken Pets and Riding Again! 

Lockheed, the purple dragon pet of Shadowcat, and Redwing, Falcon's trained bird, were snarling at each other over the last piece of raw steak in the fridge. Lockheed had managed to get it out when Redwing swooped down and took it. The little purple dragon hissed and tried to breathe fire on the falcon, but Redwing bolted and swooped away, the prize in his talons. Lockheed proceeded to flutter after him, pitching fireballs at Redwing.

One of those fireballs hit Gambit and the Cajun mutant screamed,

"AAHH! I'M ON FIRE! HELP ME!"  
>Rogue called from the next room,<p>

"Serves ya right!"

**Meanwhile… **

Wonder Man's posse had just tied up Duncan Matthews and left him at the police station. Now, they were galloping through town with 'guns' they managed to find somewhere. Actually, these 'guns' were only air soft guns that fired soft, suction darts. Despite the appearance, however, these things were more dangerous than real firearms to these cowboys, as they had a near countless supply of darts and an insanely fast way of reloading them.

They had just ridden by a bank when the alarm went off and the robbers were attempting to get away with a sack of money. The first robber turned and saw the drunken cowboys on their horses and their toy guns. He laughed,

"Hey, guys! Check it out, the Wild Bunch is gonna kick our asses!"

The other robbers began laughing. Simon narrowed his eyes and said,

"Draw."

The drunken cowboys all drew their weapons and fired at the robbers. The robbers were pelted repeatedly with soft darts, and Angel grabbing a lasso, tied up all the bank robbers as they took cover. Simon then ordered,

"Let's move out!"

The other cowboys departed. One of the robbers blinked and said,

"I am so glad we're going to jail now. I don't want to be out on the streets with them!"  
><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Black Widow had taken Scott's car down to an auto-shop, and was having the whole thing repainted. She grinned,

"Oh, this car will look so good if my Hawkeye and I sit in it."  
>She selected from a list of colors in the catalog and picked two of them out,<p>

"I want these!"

The Russian red-head then watched as the attendants began to go to work on the car. She sighed happily, thinking of all the things that she and Hawkeye will do once she brings the car to him.

Hopefully, before Cyclops finds the two of them…

**Meanwhile… **

The Dreadnoks were in town, riding their loud motor cycles in town. Monkeywrench smirked,

"Now, this is the life!"

Road Pig nodded,

"Yeah!"

He then switched to his other personality, Donald,

"Do you think we should stop for something to eat before spying on the X-men?"

Zartan shrugged,

"Why not? I don't see the harm."

As the ninja motorcycle gang stopped, Buzzer looked at a rather curious sight,

"Hey, Ripper! Check it out!"

Ripper looked on and blinked,

"Zarana, you gotta see this!"

Zarana said,

"What the bloody hell is it?"

Ripper answered,

"It's your brother! He thinks he's a cowboy, and he's riding with a posse!"

The pink-haired Dreadnok looked and shook her head in disbelief,

"I don't believe it. What the bloody-?"  
>Before she could get an answer, Zandar shouted drunkenly,<p>

"Hey, you can't spray paint that there wall!"

Monkeywrench, who had a spray can full of red spray paint, shouted,

"Zandar, get off the horse and help me!"

Zandar shot back,

"No! I'm a law enforcement officer now in this here town!"

Ripper said,

"It's official. Zandar's drunk."

Simon tilted his hat,

"Now, you Dreadnoks are gonna clear out of our town, or things are gonna get ugly."

Road Pig said,

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do to us?"  
>The posse dismounted and, soon, there was a wild-west style showdown, complete with music and tumbleweed…<p>

Next Chapter:  
>The Insanity Continues! Stay tuned!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Visiting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Random Insanity 

Shipwreck, real name Hector Delgado, was a member of G.I. Joe who had a maddening crush on the African mutant Storm. Presently, he is making another bid to win the woman he loves. It did not bother him in the least that Storm was uninterested in pursuing a romantic relationship with the sailor. In fact, Storm wanted absolutely nothing to do with Shipwreck, and would much rather fry him with a bolt of lightning, or pelt hail stones at the love struck Joe member. Presently, he was carrying a large ladder to the side of the mansion where he saw Storm and Black Panther talking. He crept up the ladder and began listening in on the conversation.

Storm was surprised,

"And that is what Crisis said?"

T'challa nodded,

"Yes. Apparently, not only will Crystal marry Quicksilver, but she will bear a daughter."

Ororo sat down, still stunned,

"Well, I don't know about that. I mean, that does seem a bit unlikely to happen."

Just then, Quicksilver came running through the mansion, yelling,

"HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

Crystal was right behind him, shouting,

"COME BACK, MY LOVE! WE MUST PRACTICE OUR WEDDING KISSES!"  
>T'challa said,<p>

"You were saying?"  
>Storm looked on in surprise,<p>

"Uh, well…I…"

She shook her head,

"Luckily, I have my garden to keep me calm and collected."

T'challa added,

"I asked Crisis if he saw anything else and, from what he told me, you and I are supposed to be married."

Shipwreck looked on in horror, almost screaming,

"WHAT?"  
>Storm was stunned,<p>

"Is he serious?"

T'challa shook his head,

"I do not know, but Leon says you become Queen of Wakanda. Of course, it is around the same time I am old enough to become king."

At this, Shipwreck yelled,

"Why that lowlife mooching, cheater-!"

As the sailor began a string curses at a potential rival, the ladder gave way and Shipwreck fell down…into Storm's greenhouse. The crash was heard and instantly, the two people in the window looked outside and saw a dazed Shipwreck crawling out of the wrecked greenhouse. Storm narrowed her eyes in rage and T'challa blinked,

"I should be going now."

**Meanwhile… **

Scott Summers had been running all over Bayville, attempting to find his car that Natasha had stolen. He looked around,

"Now, where could she have taken it?"

If Scott had been paying any sort of attention to his surroundings, he would have spotted Natasha coming out of a car wash. Of course, the red-headed super-spy had changed the car's color, so, that, instead of a normal, brilliant red, it was now a dark, sleek, black sports car. She floored it and began heading to the Avengers Mansion, in an attempt to seduce her man Hawkeye.

**Elsewhere… **

Senator Kelly, the mutant-hating senator, was reclining in his home, smiling,

"Ah, this is the life. I've got a wonderful steak dinner with baked potato and salad. Nothing can ruin this meal for me."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Senator Kelly blinked,

"Now, who could that be?"

He went to open the door and he was immediately floored by Lockheed and Redwing. The two pets had smelled the cooked steak from far away and, tracking down the source of the scent, proceeded to go for the steak, foregoing the potato and salad. Kelly watched in horror as his steak was in the midst of a tug of war between the dragon and the bird. Both were not going to give an inch up. Kelly was furious,

"Leave my steak alone!"

He grabbed an axe and proceeded to try and chop them in two. His aim was off, and the axe managed to cut the steak cleanly in two. Both the pets made off with a piece of the cooked beef and Kelly, grabbing a shotgun, roared,

"NO, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS ONE! MUTANT PETS!" 

Next Chapter:

More Madness ensues! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Visiting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 7: Continuing the Insanity! 

**At the Institute… **

Hail stones showered on top of Shipwreck as he ran,

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stormy, what's wrong? It's not my fault!"

The weather witch sighed happily as she continued having it rain ice down on top of the sailor,

"Ah, this is relaxing."  
>Just then, lightning struck the love-struck sailor Joe and Shipwreck screamed,<p>

"AAAAAAHHHHH! THAT HURT!"  
>T'challa looked on and winced,<p>

"I hope Leon was wrong that I am marrying her. She seems like a woman that I do not want to get on her bad side."

**Meanwhile… **

Senator Kelly was chasing both Lockheed and Redwing across Bayville. For some apparent reason, the bigoted senator was dressed and acted liked Elmer Fudd and, as he tiptoed to Lockheed's location, he said,

"I got you, you wascally dwagon!"

He was about to open fire when the dragon turned around and began munching on a carrot,

"What's up, doc?"  
>Kelly said,<p>

"Now I've got you…you can talk!"

Lockheed nodded,

"Yeah, and fish can swim. What's your point?"

Kelly blinked,

"A talking dwagon. Suddenly, I think I cam make a lot of money with this."

Lockheed pulled something out,

"Well, here's a cigar!"

Kelly blinked,

"Why, thank you!"

He lit it and began puffing on it. Of course, Lockheed had already flapped out of sight and, as Kelly continued smoking the cigar, he looked up,

"Now, why is that dwagon leaving-?"  
>Suddenly, the cigar exploded, setting the senator's face on fire. He screamed,<p>

"AAHH! PUT IT OUT!"  
>Redwing fluttered by and dropped a bucket. Without thinking, Kelly doused himself in the bucket. Of course, the bucket did not contain water, but gasoline. Kelly shouted,<p>

"AAHH! I HATE MUTANT PETS!"

He began running around in a fright, attempting to put himself out.

Lockheed and Redwing were perched in a tree and were laughing themselves silly.

**Meanwhile… **

Scott Summers shook his head as he returned to the Institute,

"I can't believe that Black Widow stole my car. I bet she's hundreds of miles from-."

Just then, he saw Natasha in a now purple and black sports car, stepping out. He called out to her,

"Hey!"

The young super-spy waved,

"Hi, Scott! Thanks for letting me use the ride."

Cyclops shook his head,

"You can't just steal my car like that!"

Suddenly, there was a loud thud coming from the trunk. The optic-blasting mutant shook his head,

"Uh, Nat. What was that?"

Natasha opened the trunk and there, inside, was a hog-tied Hawkeye. The teen red-head hoisted him up and said,

"Here are the keys!"

She then scampered off, cackling delightfully at what she was going to do to the man of her affections.

Cyclops only looked at the car and shook his head,

"This is not my day."

Just then, he heard Jean scream,

"Falcon, get your ass back here so I can beat you to death!"

Falcon was flying as fast as he could, with Jean using her telekinesis and floating after him. Scott shook his head,

"Should I even ask what that's about?"

Just then, Hawkeye came running out with Quicksilver. The two of them were shouting in fright. Pietro screamed,

"SAVE US! I'M TOO PRETTY!"  
>Hawkeye added,<p>

"I WAS RIGHT; RED-HEADS ARE NUTS!"  
>Black Widow and Crystal were chasing after them on the front lawn. Cyclops looked at the four of them and shook his head,<p>

"I'm going inside now, hopefully, before anything else happens."

As he entered, the tactical leader of the X-men was hit on the head with a sack of flour. Persiana stuck her tongue out,

"You missed, Barbie!"  
>Miss Marvel shouted,<p>

"Furball, get back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

Scott huddled in a ball,

"Why me? Why me?"

Next Chapter:  
>More Insanity with the X-men and West Coast Avengers! Stay tuned, fellow readers!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Just Visiting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 8: Driving the Point 

Wonder Man, still dressed up like a cowboy, was leading his posse down the street, promoting their brand of justice and law and order. He waved his dart gun around, drunkenly saying,

"No need to worry about us! We're the law!"

Beast tilted his hat at a woman,

"Ma'am."

The woman blinked in confusion and watched as the drunken cowboys continued walking around town on their horses. It was a little later did they see Lockheed and Redwing flapping their wings as fast as they could, staying ahead of Senator Kelly. Kelly had the shotgun pointed right at them. The two pets were huddled in a corner and the bigoted senator had a gleefully evil look in his eyes as he was about to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, a lasso snared him and Kelly was getting pulled up to Wonder Man. He senator shouted,

"What are you maniacs doing? And, is that bourbon I smell on you?"

Simon looked at the two pets,

"How ya'll doing?"

Lockheed and Redwing both looked at each other, confused as to what to make of the situation. Angel was holding the lasso tight as Beast said,

"We noticed you tryin' to poach when it ain't huntin' season, boy!"

Kelly shouted,

"You people are drunks! Those aren't even real badges, just toys!"

Vision, in a voice that blended Bender and a southern cowboy, said,

"I think we should string our new friend here on that there oak tree."

Beast said,

"Pious idea, brother!"

Kelly squirmed,

"No! You can't make me do this! I'm a senator!"

Zandar crowed,

"You a lawbreaker, boy, and we're gonna string you up!"

In a few minutes, a make-shift hangman's noose was hanging from the oak tree and Kelly's head was in the noose. He was crying his eyes out when he pleaded,

"Please, let me go! I'll do whatever you want!"

Wonder Man said,

"We're officers of the Wild West! We do anything to promote law and order in these here territories!"

Kelly knew they had to be drunk, and Simon continued,

"Read the list of charges!"

Zandar pulled out a sheet of paper,

"Let's see; huntin' when it ain't huntin' season, public drunkenness-."

Kelly shouted,

"But you're the drunks!"

Zandar continued,

"Disturbin' the peace, resistin' arrest, arson-."

Kelly blinked,

"Arson? Since when?"

Beast said,

"Since you set fire to that big ol' house over there."

Kelly looked up and was frantic,

"MY HOUSE! THOSE MUTANT PETS MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO MY HOUSE!"

Zandar rolled up the piece of paper and said,

"All right, let's hang 'em high!"

Kelly screamed as he was dropped from the noose. However, the rope broke and Kelly fell from the tree and hit his head on a rock, knocking him out. Lockheed and Redwing both came and the purple dragon perched on Beast's shoulder, and Redwing perched on Wonder Man's shoulder.

They then went off into the sunset, in the direction of the Institute…

Next Chapter:

The visit comes to an end! Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Just Visiting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 9: The Day After 

**At the West Coast Avengers Compound… **

Rhody, Monica, Simon, and Vision were all sitting at a table, all of them experiencing a hang-over. Vision groaned,

"My diagnostics indicate that I have suffered from a severe deficiency in coordination and motor function."

The ionic powerhouse had an ice bag on his head,

"That's called a hangover, Vision. It's what we get when we consume too much alcohol."

Simon was still dressed in his cowboy outfit and, for some odd reason; he found a woman's pair or panties in one of the pockets. He really did not want to know how those got there.

War Machine and Pulsar had little umbrellas sticking out from their pockets from all the mixed drinks they had and the light-powered heroine moaned,

"The kids are going to be up soon."

A loud crash was heard and two familiar screams shouted at each other,

"Leon's my man, and you can't have him!"

"No, he's mine, but you can have Wendigo all you want!"

The four caretakers winced at that loud crashing that was heard. This was going to be a long day, especially one with a hangover. Redwing swooped in and, getting orange juice out of the fridge; flapped his wings back to tend to his partner Falcon. Sam was in the infirmary after Jean, as well as several other X-girls, beat him senseless with some seriously bad pick-up lines.

**At the East Coast Avengers Mansion… **

Hawkeye was staring blankly at a wall. Jen Walters, the teen powerhouse She-Hulk, blinked,

"How long has he been like that?"

Greer Nelson, the cat-girl heroine Tigra, said,

"Since Black Widow brought him back. He's creeping me out, Shulkie."

Little did they realize that, at that moment, Quicksilver, at the East Coast Misfits Base, was suffering from the same strange symptom. He was staring at a wall. Fred Dukes, the rotund powerhouse Blob, sighed,

"Crystal got to him again, didn't she?"  
>Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, shook her head,<p>

"Whatever. If she can do this to him, be my guest. That girl is nuts."

She then tilted her head slightly,

"I never thought I'd say this, but he would make a great statue we could throw eggs at."

Blob was stunned,

"You want to throw eggs? Wanda, that's horrible!"  
>Wanda nodded,<p>

"You're right. We throw shaving cream pies at him."

Fred agreed,

"That's much better. Perish the thought that we should waste any food."

**At the Xavier Institute… **

Beast and Angel were lying on the floor, experiencing their hangover. The ape mutant groaned,

"What happened?"

Lockheed was snickering and sharpening his teeth on one of Kelly's shoes.

In another room, Jaime Madrox, the mutant Multiple, was watching the news. A reporter came on,

"This just in; Senator Robert Kelly was arrested last night for illegal hunting, assaulting a police officer, and public drunkenness. Luckily, our camera crew caught it on tape."

A disoriented and disheveled Senator Kelly screamed,

"THAT WASCALLY DWAGON STOLE MY STEAK!"  
>One of the officers came to arrest him and Kelly bit him in the arm. This caused several other officers take out their nightsticks and beat Kelly into submission.<p>

Jaime looked on TV and blinked,

"I have to check something."

Pulling out his new cell phone, he made a call,

"Hey, it's me. I just need to check something on Kelly. Are you serious? Yes, send me the money!"

He hung up and the young clone-maker grinned with satisfaction,

"I just made a thousand bucks."

The news anchor continued,

"And, in a seemingly unrelated story, Scott Summers was arrested for robbery and kidnapping. We go to the tape."

Scott Summers screamed,

"No! It wasn't me! I wasn't driving this car! Well, it is my car, but I wasn't driving it! It got changed! The paint job got changed!"  
>He broke down sobbing,<p>

"THE PAINT JOB!"

End of Just Visiting!


End file.
